Halloween
by Fabulous-Killjoy21
Summary: Quick little oneshot I wrote. First post on here!


Gerard grinned at the tickets in his hands and tried not to feel too excited as he waited for his boyfriend to come home. This was going to be their first Halloween together and it was Gerard's favorite holiday. Billie didn't seem to be too into it, but Gerard could change his mind. He'd saved up a little over the past two months so he could get them tickets to an insane haunted house downtown. He'd always wanted to go, but never had anyone to take him other than his brother. It was made from a three-story mansion and everyone who went said it was mind blowing. God, he couldn't wait.

The doorknob jiggled and Gerard jumped up from the couch, running over to open the door. "Hey, Baby." He beamed, getting up on his toes to kiss him hello. "How was work?"

"Fine." Billie shrugged, letting Gerard take his briefcase while he undid his tie. "Boring."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I got something to cheer you up though." Gerard grinned.

"What?" Billie sighed, walking past Gerard to sit on the couch and kick his feet up on the coffee table.

"Okay, so you know Halloween is my favorite holiday right?"

"Yeah."

"Sooo, I really wanted you to do something special with me for it."

"Like?"

"Well…" Gerard giggled and held up the tickets. "I saved up and I bought us tickets to that huge haunted house downtown. I-I've wanted a guy to take me there ever since I was a kid, aren't you excited?"

"Ugh." Billie huffed. "Baby, do I really have to?"

"You… You don't want to?" Gerard's face fell and his heart sank in his chest.

"Well not really… It's just kind of a big deal and I'm not much of a haunted house guy." He shrugged, grabbing the TV remote and flicking it on.

"But… I-I had to save up for these, they were expensive. I've been looking forward to going with you for months."

"Why didn't you ask me first?"

"I-I thought you would like it. I wanted to surprise you…" Gerard looked down at the tickets. "It means a lot to me."

"It's just a haunted house." Billie sighed. "Halloween's tomorrow, Baby and I'm really exhausted from work."

"So you don't want to do anything?"

"Not really, sorry."

Gerard's lower lip started to tremble a little, but he bit down on it. He didn't want Billie to see him so upset over a stupid haunted house. "Okay, just forget it." He croaked, turning and walking towards the stairs before Billie could see the look on his face. It was so embarrassing how easily upset he was. Gerard just shut himself in the bedroom upstairs and took his phone out to call his brother, his eyes watering as he sat on the bed, looking at the tickets.

"Hey Gerard, what's up?"

"H-Hey Mikey." Gerard mumbled. "Do you um… Do you want to go to the haunted house with me tomorrow?"

"What? I thought you were going with Billie. You've been talking about it forever."

"H-He doesn't want to go."

"What do you mean he doesn't want to go? He's your boyfriend and you've been planning this shit for ages."

"He doesn't like haunted houses." Gerard sniffed. "I should have asked him first. I just thought he would like the surprise."

"Aw Gee… You want me to talk to him? Come on, this means a lot to you."

"No, I don't want you to talk to him."

"Well maybe he'll change his mind."

"I hope." Gerard sighed. "Fuck, I'll… I'll talk to you later, Mikes." He hung up the phone. His chest felt heavy. He thought Billie would be excited and they could go together and he'd hold Billie's hand to keep from being scared and when they came home, Gerard would snuggle up with him in bed and make him promise to keep the nightmares away. Ugh, it felt so cheesy to think about it. He was an idiot. Why would Billie want to do something so stupid? Gerard turned the TV on and leaned back against the headboard, hugging a pillow to his chest. Now he was too upset to even go downstairs and cuddle with Billie like they usually did after work. Maybe Billie would notice that he was upset and agree to go with him. He had to realize it meant a lot to him… right?

Gerard made Billie's favorite for dinner that night and hoped to God it would be enough to get him to go. Maybe if he was just really sweet, it would work. He felt bad trying to guilt him, but once they got there, Billie would probably have fun.

"Just put on whatever you want." Gerard smiled as they settled on the couch with their food. "I'm kind of sleepy. I just want to cuddle."

"Aw, you're cute." Billie put something on and hooked an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "Thanks for making dinner tonight. I'm just so exhausted."

"I'm sorry they're working you so hard, Babe." Gerard said, leaning his head on Billie's shoulder. "We can get your mind off it this weekend." He kissed Billie on the cheek. "I really just want to spend some time together. You're working so hard and I get lonely home by myself."

"Aw, we'll spend time together. I miss you too when I'm stuck at the office all the time."

Gerard nuzzled his head against Billie's shoulder and sighed happily. Billie was so warm. "You wanna have sex tonight? I don't know if you're too tired or not."

"No, I can do that. I've been dying all week." Billie chuckled, giving Gerard a squeeze and taking a bite of his food. "And you're always walking around half naked in the morning, it kills me."

"God, remember when you used to work the late shift and we would fuck in the shower every morning." Gerard giggled. "It was so hot. You'd always be sleepy, so you'd take things all slow and touch me really gently." He pressed his lips to Billie's jaw. "I miss that."

"We can still have sex like that."

"In the shower?"

"No, well yeah, but I meant like… slow and stuff." Billie shrugged. He put his plate down on the coffee table and reached over to poke Gerard in the ribs because it made him giggle. "But now I kind of want to shower with you."

"Yeah?" Gerard wiggled his eyebrows and Billie laughed. "You wanna go?"

"You want to?"

Gerard nodded and set his plate down. "Yeah, let's go."

"OHH FUCKK, BEEJ HARDER, HARDER!" Gerard gasped, his forehead leaning against the cool wet tile of the shower as Billie pounded into him. The water dripped into his mouth when he moaned, but he just swallowed it and shoved his hips back against him.

"Fuck you're so tight, Baby." Billie said in a husky voice, licking a stripe up Gerard's neck to taste the water on his skin. "I love how loud you get, keep moaning."

Gerard whimpered and bit down on his lip, his knees wobbling with the pleasure as Billie's cock brushed against his prostate on every thrust. "BeeJ fuckkk." It had been about two weeks since they'd had time to do this and Gerard was about ready to burst. The haunted house was still in the back of his mind, but mostly he was just thinking about his boyfriend's cock in his ass and how thick and long it was and how good Billie looked naked and how amazing it felt with the water running down his back.

"Baby, I'm close." Billie grunted. "Unf, fuck really close."

"Me too." He gasped. "AH!" Gerard yelped when Billie hit his spot especially hard and before he knew it was happening, he was cumming hard against the tile and moaning, loud and high pitched with his muscles tightening enough to push Billie over the edge as well.

When they finished, Gerard's thighs were shaking and he turned around to hug Billie under the water, pressing their lips together hardly. "God, it's been way too long since you fucked me."

"Tell me about it." Billie mumbled against Gerard's lips between kisses. "Mm, I fucking love your body."

"And I love your cock." Gerard laughed, shaking the water out of his hair and letting Billie hold his waist. "That was really good."

"Yeah it was." Billie said with that cute little sideways smile Gerard loved so much. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too." Gerard gushed, pecking Billie's lips one more time. "So um… do you think that maybe… I-I know you said you didn't want to, but will you please please please go to the haunted house with me? I spent a lot of money on the tickets and all I want is for you to go with me. We can do anything else you want for the rest of the weekend, I just want to do this one thing." He looked up at Billie with big eyes and reached up to tuck his wet hair back behind his ear. "Please?"

"Gerard." Billie sighed.

"What?"

"Really?"

"What?" Gerard blinked.

"Did you honestly just let me fuck you so I would go to a stupid haunted house?"

"Huh? N-No, I just… I just wanted to ask you again." Gerard swallowed, taking his arms away from Billie. "We were talking about spending time together…"

"Jesus." Billie rolled his eyes. "You're really ridiculous sometimes, Gerard."

"I-I don't understand…" Gerard took a step back out of the water and crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling really exposed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah. Yeah Gee, I'm mad at you." Billie huffed, pulling the shower curtain back and stepping out.

"BeeJ?" Gerard gulped. "Baby?" He shut the water off and stumbled out of the shower, grabbing a towel to cover himself. "Wait, wait, please don't be angry."

"That is so fucked up, Gee. I say I don't want to go to a stupid haunted house and you have sex with me just to get me to go?"

"Billie, that's insane." Gerard gaped. "Just because I asked you afterwards, doesn't meant that's why I did it. I love having sex with you. You know that and you've been too busy for me for weeks." He sniffed a little and looked down at his feet. "That's a really terrible thing to say to me…"

Billie rolled his eyes.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because you're acting like such a victim!"

"BeeJ…" Gerard's lip quivered. Oh God, please don't cry, he begged himself. Don't do it. No one's that pathetic. "I-I just… I-I…" His voice cracked. "I don't understand why you're treating me like this. I miss you. Y-You're at work all the time and you never touch me. I-I mean last time we had sex was two weeks ago and you just fucked me for thirty seconds and fell asleep before I even came." He sniffled and held his arms over his chest just to cover himself. "I saved up for those tickets so we could do something together and I thought you would love to do it with me, but it's like you don't even want to spend time with me a-and now you're making me upset when I-I'm naked and I'm vulnerable and ugh!" Gerard wiped a tear off his cheek and pushed past Billie, walking out into the bedroom. "You know Halloween is my favorite holiday and I just wanted to spend it with the guy that I love." He sat down on the side of the bed and tried to hold back the sobs. He just got so anxious and upset when Billie was angry with him and it made his body shake. "Why do you think I'm so manipulative?"

Billie looked at him from the doorway of the bathroom, shoulders slumped in defeat and maybe a bit of shame. "Did I really fall asleep before you came the other week?"

Gerard wiped his eyes and nodded, pushing the wet hair of his eyes so he could look at Billie. "

"Baby…" Billie sighed. "I… I-I didn't realize you were feeling like this…"

"I didn't want to say anything because I know it's not your fault how hard they're making you work, but I still have needs BeeJ." Gerard sniffled. "I just need a little attention from you now and then. I-I need affection." He looked at Billie with pink eyes, blushing from the embarrassment of crying. "All I want is for you to go somewhere with me on Halloween. That's all I want."

"Okay… Okay, yeah you're right. I'm sorry." Billie walked over to him and sat down on the bed, pulling Gerard into his arms and holding him tight. "Come here, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Gerard choked, squeezing him tight. "Can you please not yell at me when I'm not dressed? You know how my anxiety is."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. That wasn't right." Billie rubbed Gerard's back and pressed a series of kisses into his hair. "I'll go with you tomorrow night. I'm sorry for accusing you like that. I know you would never use sex to manipulate me."

Gerard nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. He honestly didn't even know people did that. Billie was the only person he'd ever slept with, using sex as a weapon was… unthinkable. "I'm sorry if I was too pushy about this. I-It just means a lot to me and I want us to do something together."

"I know Baby, you're completely right." Billie pulled back and brought his hands up to cup Gerard's cheeks, lifting his chin so he could press their lips together in a soft kiss. "Why don't we get dressed and put a movie on. We can just snuggle. I know how much you love that."

Gerard smiled a little and gave one more nod. "Okay."

"Okay… I love you."

"I love you too." Gerard kissed Billie's cheek and got off the bed to get dressed. "You'll like it when we get there tomorrow. I promise."

"I'm so excited, I can't believe we're here." Gerard beamed, looking up at the giant black painted mansion, complete with spider webs and broken windows. They were standing in line to enter and he was practically bouncing in anticipation.

"Sure you're not cold, Baby? I can give you my jacket."

"I'm fine." Gerard shrugged, turning so he could smack a kiss against Billie's cheek. "Mm, I'm so glad you're with me."

"I just like seeing you happy." Billie hooked his arm around Gerard's waist, partially because he was still worried about Gerard getting cold, but mostly because he just liked holding him. "You sure this isn't gonna freak you out too much?"

"I'll be fine. You'll just have to snuggle with me." Gerard giggled, kissing his chin and pulling him forward in line.

The haunted house turned out not to be as bad as Billie thought. It was actually pretty impressive. The surroundings were life like and the actors really got up close. Billie wasn't scared easily, but he actually jumped a couple times and whenever Gerard got scared, he just latched onto him and started giggling. Christ, it was adorable. Billie felt kind of guilty for fucking him. He was just so cute and innocent. He had to keep asking throughout the house if Gerard was too scared though, not wanting Gerard to have a panic attack, but he seemed to be having fun and Billie couldn't resist kissing him when he was frightened. When they came out, Gerard was a little sweaty, but extremely happy and Billie loved the look on his face.

"You're so adorable, Gerard. Jesus Christ." Billie laughed as they stood by the car, Billie leaning against the drivers door and Gerard in front of him with Billie's hands on his hips.

"I'm just happy you came with me. I loved that." Gerard leaned his forehead against Billie's. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I actually did."

"Are you tired?"

"Not really. Why?"

Gerard blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of want you to fuck me again when we get home… If you want to."

"You're such a great boyfriend." Billie chuckled. "Come on, let's go home."

"That was so good." Gerard breathed, feeling Billie's cum between his thighs as they laid in bed. "So good, BeeJ."

"Yeah, it was." Billie laughed. "You're so fucking good in bed."

"Mm, well I learned from you." Gerard rolled onto his side and snuggled in close to Billie. "Remember what a virgin I was."

"You were so cute."

"I didn't even know about lube." Gerard said with a roll of his eyes. "Thought you had to just shove it in there."

"And it was adorable."

Gerard's cheeks flashed pink and he rested his head on Billie's chest, right over his heart beat. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Billie smiled.

"Okay, I love you too." Gerard laughed, reaching down to pull the comforter over them. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, Baby." Billie sighed, pressing a kiss to Gerard's forehead. "Sleep Tight."

The End.


End file.
